


[COMIC] Room to Breathe, Part 2.1: Try a Little Noise

by SixSpades (satisfythosethrills)



Series: Room to Breathe Comic [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Book Nerd Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week 2016, Stilinski Family Feels, magical home invasion, no books were harmed in the destruction of this coffee table, specious usage of new orleans landmarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfythosethrills/pseuds/SixSpades
Summary: In which Derek has escaped the clutches of Beacon Hills but still manages to sustain some mild property damage.
Finished just in time for Sterek Week ‘16!





	

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, TWO MONTHS LATER HERE'S THE NEXT BIT. In my defense, there were a LOT more details with which I decided to torture myself (I seriously enjoyed designing Derek's apartment but OH GOD OW MY WRIST).

  


**Author's Note:**

> -You might think this whole comic is basically an exercise in giving Derek Hale nice things, like floor pillows and piles of books and a magical boyfriend destroying his coffee table. You would be right. I refuse to apologize.
> 
> -I ascribe to the headcanon of Derek being a HUGE book nerd, which is why his apartment features a GIANT WALL O' BOOKS instead of a massive TV. He does have a TV, but it's small and shoved off in a corner where it doesn't get much attention. 
> 
> -Soft, barefoot Derek is my FAVORITE.
> 
> -Derek's apartment is inspired by a REAL-LIVE ACTUAL APARTMENT located in the May-Ellis building on Chartres St. But the building in the final panel was meant to be more emblematic of New Orleans in general than the exterior of his apartment. Handwavey location plotting FTW!
> 
> Follow me [@satisfythosethrills](http://satisfythosethrills.tumblr.com) for all sterek/fandom & art updates
> 
> OR
> 
> Follow me [@sixspades](http://sixspades.tumblr.com) for just art & comic posts.


End file.
